The quantitative and qualitative determination of an analyte in a biological sample can be done using a variety of physical and chemical analytical devices. These devices typically include, for example, a receptacle, port, or the like, for receiving test media; equipment for sensing test results (a sensing meter); and an algorithm used for analysis of test results. The quantitative and/or qualitative determination of most analytes requires the presence of a recognition element, which recognizes and interacts with the analyte. After the initial recognition step (which in some cases can include, for example, a chemical reaction, a biological reaction, or the like), this reaction event is translated by a sensing meter into a physically measurable signal. The signal can thereafter be correlated to the amount of analyte in the biological sample through the use of the algorithm.
A disposable consumable, when exposed to a certain analyte concentration, outputs a concentration-dependent signal indicative of manifestations of a chemical or physical reaction in the disposable consumable. Thus, a large number of disposable consumables must be manufactured and delivered to various places in the world. The reproducibility of each individual batch of disposable consumables affects the quantitative and qualitative determinations. In many situations, including, for example, point-of-care applications involving analyte detection, a sufficient performance must be guaranteed. This can be accomplished by employing calibration data that are specific for each manufactured batch of the disposable consumables. Such calibration data have been, according to references, manually or automatically inserted into the analytical device where the analytical device uses a pre-determined, non-adjustable algorithm, and/or, a pre-determined adjustable algorithm, which can partially be upgraded with new batch specific computer code.